1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a surfboard apparatus and associated methodology for inducing an electromagnetic field and current with which to repel sharks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surfing in an incredibly popular sport that attracts many thousands of people to the ocean waters across the globe. Because of the nature of the sport and the sheer amount of time spent in the ocean while participating in it, surfers are particularly vulnerable to shark attacks. While shark attacks are rare relative to the total number of surfers, the risk of serious injury or death is strong enough that a lingering fear of attack is always present for those entering the ocean.
In response to the commonly held fear of shark attacks, many methods and devices have been developed for repelling sharks. Of the known inventions, many rely on sharks' biological sensitivity to electromagnetic fields and the tendency for sharks to avoid areas in which higher-than-normal electromagnetic fields are present.
Sharks have a natural sensitivity for electromagnetic fields because they possess field receptors known as ampullae of Lorenzini. The ampullae of Lorenzini normally enable sharks to detect the presence of weak electromagnetic fields which are generated naturally by other life forms in the water. However, studies show that a strong electromagnetic field can effectively overwhelm the receptors, thereby causing any sharks in the presence of the field to be quickly repelled.
Known shark repellant devices have exploited sharks' heightened sensitivity to electromagnetic fields by incorporating various forms of electromagnetic field induction. However, the known devices rely on a dedicated external power source, such as a battery, for inducing the field. The shortcoming of such a system is that a failure of the external power source will prevent an electromagnetic field from being induced, consequently leaving users vulnerable to shark attacks.
For the above-noted reasons, an apparatus for inducing a magnetic field without an external power source is needed.